Outil Merveilleux
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Participation à un défi - Texte s'inspirant de l'image jointe à l'OS - "Tiens, tiens, tiens. On sort la nuit maintenant Granger ?" "Malefoy." Désormais tout proche, il afficha un sourire suffisant tout en la perçant de son regard métallique. Elle était décidément tombée sur la personne qu'elle souhaitait le moins rencontrer.


**Hola ! :D**

Alors voici un nouvel **OS**. :) Il s'agit d'un **Dramione** , mais pas celui dont je vous avais parlé lors de mon OS précédent (je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de la fin). Non, celui-ci est encore dans le cadre de l' _Arbre à Feuille_ du **Répertoire de FanFictions d'Harry Potter** sur Facebook. ^^

Il s'inspire de l'image jointe, un FanArt de **duzie-wuzie** ( _DeviantArt_ ).

Voilà ce qu'il m'a inspiré. :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling !**

 _(PS : Toute ressemblance avec l'OS de **Shlikah-Sparriah** , Les Mirages de la Nuit, est tout à fait fortuite. Je ne m'en suis pas inspirée.)_

 _._

o

O

o

.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. On sort la nuit maintenant Granger ?

Hermione s'immobilisa, deux perles argentées brillaient dans l'obscurité. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle les voyait approcher. La lumière lunaire perçant à travers la fenêtre sur sa droite, lui révéla petit à petit la personne qui la rejoignait, ce qui ne fit que confirmer sa pensée sur son identité.

\- Malefoy.

Le nommé, désormais tout proche, afficha un sourire suffisant tout en la perçant de son regard métallique. Elle était décidément tombée sur la personne qu'elle souhaitait le moins rencontrer, encore moins cette nuit, et seule.

\- Lui-même. Mais on m'appelle aussi le Prince des Serpentard. Cependant, pour toi ce sera « Maître ». Après tout, c'est ce que je suis … pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _Malefoy_ ?

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit, il s'amusait de la situation le fourbe. Son regard se plissa tandis qu'il la regardait toujours, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être analysée sous toutes les coutures, ce qui ne manqua pas car ses orbes froides se mirent à la scruter de haut en bas. Elle suivait son regard scrutateur, quand un claquement de langue exaspéré lui fit relever les yeux.

\- Tut, tut, tut. On ne porte même pas son uniforme à ce que je vois. Pas bien, pas bien du tout petit castor. Je me demande ce qu'en dirait Rogue s'il te voyait errer dans les couloirs du château vêtue ainsi, comme … une Moldue. Il t'enlèverait des points, beaucoup de points. Cinquante, au moins. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire d'une petite Gryffondor comme toi ? Même pas une vraie sorcière de surcroît …

Hermione serra les dents, encaissant l'insulte, tandis que lui semblait jubiler intérieurement, comme pouvait le montrer son sourire carnassier. Elle ne se laisserait pas agir avec stupidité devant un tel personnage.

\- Je ne crois pas être la plus en mal, concernant nos _tenues_. Il me semble qu'un pantalon de pyjama n'est pas considéré comme une tenue correcte à l'extérieur des Salles Communes. Même en cette chaleur, grinça-t-elle.

\- Oh tu as remarqué ? C'est que tu me reluques Granger ? Tu admires ce que tu ne peux avoir ? Que c'est affligeant … j'en aurais presque pitié. Pour le moins que je sache ce que c'est.

\- Allons Malefoy … , commença à susurrer la Gryffondor. Les cuisines sont tout près … avoue-le Malefoy … Tu empestes l'alcool chaque matin. Ta réserve est vide et tu viens la remplir en subtilisant des bouteilles aux Elfes de maison. Tu n'es même pas affligeant à ce stade, tu es pitoyable. Un vrai ivrogne. Un lâ-

Un bruit sourd vint résonner dans le couloir, un corps que l'on plaque brutalement contre un mur. Hermione grimaça sous le choc, et gémit de douleur alors que l'arrière de son crâne la lançait terriblement. Elle hoqueta quand un bras lui barra la gorge, la forçant à regarder droit dans les yeux ce terrible regard emprunt de haine qu'affichait Malefoy.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla férocement le Serpentard. Tu es une miss Je-sais-tout stupide qui traîne dans les couloirs en pleine nuit … Tu pourrais tomber sur un vicieux serpent qui ne manquerait pas de te mordre … C'est ce que tu veux, Granger ? Te faire tuer ? Idiote.

Il afficha un air méprisant, ses yeux aussi froids que deux glaciers, puis il recula soudainement de quelques centimètres, relâchant alors la pression sur le cou de la jeune fille. Hermione toussota et cligna des yeux précipitamment, pendant qu'il continuait de la regarder, impassible. Elle l'observait également entre deux toux, elle pouvait deviner qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, luttant pour rester de marbre. Il fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils, puis elle fut de nouveau plaquée au mur, cette fois-ci avec deux bras lui barrant toute sortie. La Rouge et Or lui lança un regard déchaîné et il s'approcha plus près, collant de plus en plus leurs deux corps. Il observa le mouvement rapide de sa poitrine, se levant et s'abaissant, celui de sa gorge, déglutissant, et celui de ses narines, soufflant d'un air furieux. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi appétissante.

Le Serpentard rapprocha son visage plus près, le coinçant dans son cou. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui et il eut un semblant de sourire. Il monta davantage la tête afin d'avoir sa bouche au niveau des oreilles de cette dernière.

\- Granger … gentil petit lionceau … au sang si souillé … et pourtant si … tentant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'aventurer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Car qui dit ténèbres, dit cauchemars … monstres … créatures dangereuses.

Il prononçait lentement ses paroles, comme s'il les savourait, caressant du bout du nez de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se balader sur sa peau, la peur lui tétanisait les membres et elle restait immobile, comme attendant avec angoisse la suite de cette torture douteuse. Il ricana soudain, la faisant frissonner.

\- Tu as raison finalement Granger. J'allais aux cuisines afin de me désaltérer … et tous les soirs effectivement. Il ricana encore une fois, déplaçant sa bouche sur la partie la plus tendre du cou de la Gryffondor. Les elfes sont une source … Il déposa un baiser sur la chair. … non négligeable de satisfaction pour … Il mordilla légèrement la peau douce. … ma soif. Il donna un rapide coup de langue au même endroit, puis la regarda vivement droit dans les yeux. Mais ils ne me contentent jamais assez … alors que … Il eut un sourire effrayant et Hermione vit ses yeux briller d'une lueur dangereuse, tandis que du sourire enjôleur, dépassaient deux longues canines d'une blancheur immaculée. … Tu m'es délicieusement plus appétissante.

Et il plongea soudainement dans le cou tendre de la Rouge et Or, qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Tandis qu'elle se débattait dans un dernier effort de résistance, lui griffant le corps, déchaînée, il la serra plus fort, pressant sa gorge chaude contre ses deux pointes mortelles.

Un bruit de succion écœurant ainsi que le cri emprunt de souffrance, se répercutaient inlassablement le long du couloir, déchirant le silence pesant de la nuit.

.

\- AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La respiration saccadée, le corps couvert de sueur, Hermione se réveilla soudainement, prise de hauts de cœur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord du drap trempé de sueur, tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer son esprit et son corps torturé. Elle se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Son cou la démangeait et ses cheveux lui collaient désagréablement. Quel affreux cauchemar. Un monstrueux cauchemar. Par Merlin, c'était horrible, il avait été plus vrai que nature … Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine au souvenir de la terrible douleur qui l'avait traversée dans ce rêve …

Elle finit peu à peu par calmer la course effrénée de son cœur, respirant profondément et lentement.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre un tel rêve. Un vrai cauchemar.

Invoquant un verre d'eau, elle but rapidement tout en fixant devant elle le noir de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que la nuit pouvait être effrayante … outil merveilleux des créatures des ténèbres.

.

o

O

o

.

Hé voili. ^^ Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte ! :D

 **A très très bientôt** car je vous partagerai quelque chose de spécial dans les prochains jours ... :p Sur un tout autre pairing.

Ceux qui connaissent **BrownieJune** doivent savoir de quoi je parle ... ;) :p

 **Bisous ! *coeur***


End file.
